


Countdown

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Torture Mentioned, ghost kokichi, i wrote this for a dare pls don't @ me, uuhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Saihara finds himself alone during the last few minutes of the year.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic before so this is me testing the water.  
> New year new decade new me after all.

"Any hopes for the New Year Saihara-chan?"

The familiar voice came out in faint whispers against Shuichi's ear, as he stared at the TV screen with dazed eyes. They were playing the annual countdown show again. He eventually tuned out the voice of the announcer, who was fawning over a panda as it tripped over a basket.

"Not sure. I think I want next year to be exactly like this one."

"Hmm…" The voice hummed, for a moment Shuichi thought he saw something flashing by at the corner of his eye. "Boring.", was the reply he received. "Saihara-chan, are you really that painfully uninteresting? For the genius detective who put an end to that god awful franchise, that's plainly unacceptable… Or perhaps you're an imposter! That would make sooo much more sense. Well? What horrible things did you do to my beloved? What sort of torture did you put him through~? Did you pull off all of his nails and watch him bleed, or maybe starve him, or wear him down mentally until there's nothing in his head but mushy brain goo?"

Shuichi smiles bitterly at the voice inside his head. "What he deserved."

And then there was quiet.

For a moment, the ghostly presence he felt was gone, the only things he could hear were the sound of him breathing, the chattering noises from outside of his apartment, and the TV as the countdown began.

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5-

A man sits alone in his apartment. The room was almost pitch black, except for the faint glow of the streetlights and the TV screen, reflecting on his tired eyes and poorly-kept hair. He couldn't bother to change the light bulbs when they ran out a few weeks ago, it seemed, nor did he care about the dirty clothes scattered on the floor, or the god-knows-how-old unfinished cups of noodles and cans of beer.

4

"You know, I would really like to see you again."

3

"I'm certainly honored that my beloved wants to gaze upon my gorgeous figure~! But you see-"

2

"Please…"

"Awww, you're begging now, that's adorable, but it's gonna take much more than that to-"

"Ouma-kun!"

1

Ouma went silent, as if he had disappeared once again. Shuichi wondered if he would come back this time, to haunt him for what he'd done. For being afraid, for abandoning him, for being a liar. He knew he was holding Ouma hostage between this world and the next one, he knew Ouma had been holding back the urge to scream at him, Ouma wanted to run, and yet he couldn't, stuck in a fate worse than death itself. Ouma didn't deserve this, but yet his signature laugh kept ringing in the detective's ears, constant teasing and flirting, as if his entire existence wasn't doomed by someone so utterly pathetic.

"You really are hopeless."

When Shuichi opened his eyes (he didn't realise they were closed, he hadn't been aware ever since- since when again?), he saw him, he saw Ouma, just as he wished. His vaguely humanoid form and featureless face that somehow felt like it was always staring, deep, deep into his core. The crushed bones and crimson blobs of deformed flesh and brains, constantly dripping some kind of liquid on the wooden floor, constantly convulsing to the sounds of his heart beat, all the grotesque details clear for the eyes to see. Ah, this must be it, what remained under the hydraulic press. What could Ouma be thinking about at that moment, he asked himself that question.

Perhaps the very last thing Shuichi said to him on that day.

"Happy New Year, Saihara-chan!"


End file.
